The Moonlight 'Alchemist'
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: WARNING: This story contains Elricest, like the others I've made. Read if you want to! Anyways just what does Ed plan when Al's body is restored? AU, Al has his body from Conqueror of Shamballa!


**_A/N: _Here's another story from me! This won't necessarily be based around my OC entirely. More of the Elrics centered. They meet him at a point when Roy decides it's best for them to have extra assistance on their journey. ELRICEST! Don't like don't read.  
><strong>

**So anyways, you have Edward The Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse his brother who is just as powerful in his use of alchemy. But now... they meet a child younger than them who just so happens to be a good fighter, but how does he use his so called 'power'? If he can use alchemy, then why not show it when they meet? **

**How come he wants to help the elrics in their situation more than anything? **

**Read and find out! I might just make this an extended story. Enjoy! I own nothing, but the plot and OC! AU-ish. Al has his body (AKA from one of the movies... If you know what I'm talking about). I just prefer that version of Al with Ed. They seem whole to me that way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pink and red flower petals flutter in the air. The darkness surrounding begins to sparkle from the falling plant petals glory. They fly sideways in the wind, making a melodic pattern. More and more appear slowly turning the darkness into a more pleasant scene. On a cliff far from the main counsel that holds all of the militia, stands a child. He stares up at the moon, smiling at the glorious smaller planet he adores. The funny shapes it has, the overall rings it produced thanks to the suns light. He couldn't get enough of it.<p>

"Moonlight." he says. His voice is rather soft and high pitched. "_Please take care of yourself."_ a humble and elegant voice whispered to him. He made out a shape of a young lady with angel wings, an elegant dress even. Her crescent moon on her forehead ended up showing on the child's tops of his hands. He nods at the voice's saying. "Hai." he responds. The moonlight glimmers on his black hair as he stands up.

The ground under him shimmered a blue hue, the child in the middle was engulfed... and vanished. The leftover hue began to die down, and left remnants of flowers, mainly sunflowers, in the crescent shape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*KRASHHHH BOOM!*<strong>_

Went the lightning outside. The winter rains and mixed snow began to set onto the land of Amestris. Nothing like a time to be cold outside and be drenched. All the trees and ground drenched in the icy liquid, even freezing at times on contact.

Smoke billows out every chimney in the city. Everyone was preparing for the biggest festivities of the holidays. Decorations, and everything around trees through their windows. But... not everyone. We join the Elric's at a nearby hotel. A performer outside was hiding under a perched tent of some sort. He was playing the guitar silently singing Quelqu'un m'a dit by Carla Bruni.

Alphonse was facing the window, watching outside listening to the falling precipitation. Although he would enjoy listening to it, he couldn't help but somehow his mood was merely depressed. Enjoying his new restored body, but at the same time at a ghastly price. He was never allowed to leave Edward's side. **Ever.** Edward on the other hand found this as an opportunity for Al to finally get to feel the world once more!

He thought he would be rather ecstatic. Having brown locks to feel inbetween his fingers, the gloves over his hands. But just seeing Alphonse in a state of depression didn't make him feel happy, not one bit. He was watching Al from across the living room, all sprawled out on the couch. He was attempting to relax, but it was obvious he didn't feel relaxed anymore. Standing up he walks over to his brother.

Pulling an arm around Al's waist, Al breaks from his daydreaming. He see's the worried face on Edward, his own falling. Letting the tears fall, he embraced Edward. Letting Al cry on his shoulder he did his best to calm him down. "Al, I realize the curse of not going anywhere by yourself is bad. It's okay. As long as you're with me, that's all that matters right?" Ed whispered into Al's ear.

He twisted Al's brown ponytail into his fingers. He missed this longing embrace, to feel the warmth from each other. Alphonse somehow needed this. Wanted it even. Feeling the warmth build between them. "Nii-san." he spoke out. He faced Ed, hands on his chest.

He slightly blushed at his face. The way Ed's eyes would sparkle in any light. "I'm sorry I'm like this. But I feel as though my freedom has been taken away." He said face dropping once more. "Hey, hey, hey." Ed picked up his chin, eyes meeting.

"It'll be alright. I love you remember? As long as you and I are together things will be the same. With you Al, I feel whole."

Alphonse's eyes went wide in awe. "Don't feel sorry either. It would be bad to lose freedom, but it would be worse to lose the one you loved." this time his mouth went agape. Both of them had tints of blushes over their noses. Nonetheless Alphonse smiled. Ed wiped a tear from his face. Ed smooched his forehead in a loving way, that made Al always know Ed would be there for him.

Out of instinct he wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, burying his face once more in the crook of Ed's neck. Ed enjoyed spending time with him like this. To make up for the years they've missed. '_**I really wish you'd know about my feelings for**_** you.**' the two thought. Savoring the moment, they were both interrupted by Roy. "Sorry to break up the reunion you two." he said, watching them separate.

"But there's a special surprise for the both of you back at the headquarters. He's pretty young for his age to learn alchemy. Especially alchemy with the use of moonlight." he said rather keenly. Edward was rather intrigued, yet dumbfounded about a boy who could use Alchemy with the light of the moon. Alphonse ears perked at that as well.

"Is he powerful? Or an enemy?" Ed projected.

"Well, I'm not sure about powerful. All we know is he can use it and rather well. He's rather shy and won't show us during the day." he said.

"And how does it involve us?" Edward asked.

"I want you both to show him around, get him to come out of his shell. I found him hiding behind a building from headquarters. Most likely doesn't have a home or so to stay. Not even family if we're sure about it." He said voice rather gruff.

"Then we'll take care of him! He can't go in this world alone! Right Al?" he motioned towards him. Al smiled and nodded to Ed. "Alright then! Get an umbrella and an extra coat! I'll show him to you both." Roy went back outside to wait for them under a porch overhead.

"Um, Ed?" Al piped. Ed looked over his shoulder. "Are you... you sure the both of us could take care of a child? We have benefits being a part of the Amestris government, but do you think it'll be a bigger risk?" he asked with confusion. Besides Ed's heart saying 'Help that child!' he himself never really thought about the other aspects.

Their came clothing, food, toys (if he plays with any), even for an extra bed. "Well... let's ask Roy when we get there. Besides it looks like he's being pelted by hail out there." Al looked out the window he was looking through, watching Roy all with a sad expression, trying his best not to fall. Both the Elric's smiled, laughed even at his misfortune.

They grabbed a huge umbrella where the both of them could hide under the cold precipitation. Before Edward could turn the knob, Al spoke again.

"Um, Nii-san. Can... Can we hold hands like we used to?" he asked face a little shade of pink. "I don't mind." Ed smiled, practically grabbing Al's right hand with his left. Sharing in Ed's smile they walked out. "Roy, where'd you go! Can't keep us waiting!" Ed yelled. looking down to his left they found him frozen, trying to get warm.

"A-a-anyways. Lets go." Roy muttered shivering to remove excess ice. Ed just sighed. The walk to the Amestris government headquarters wasn't long, but rather tedious due to the weather. Roy only kept walking forward, whilst the Elric's walked looking at the shops and decorations. Al see's some children playing snowball fights, avoiding and striking when they could. Ed could see holiday sales be a bargain, even some pastry shops.

The wreaths, flickering colored lights really gave a homely feeling. But it was only home to the two if they had each other. Just a few more blocks avoiding icy puddles on the ground, a few times Al attempted to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

Ed loved that cute side of Al. A few times would Al end up getting one on his tongue, even his nose. Ed would giggle when it melted at the immediate touch and Al would wonder what happened. Only about a few more yards when they made it to the building.

They walked through a few hallways when they ended up in Roy's office. "Roy! You ready with the other two?" "Bring him in!" Hawkeye had yelled to Roy from another room. "Can you give us some info as to what he looks like?" Ed asked.

"Well, he's about 10 years old, black hair, brown eyes, height about 4' 10". Quiet, bright, shy and smart is all I can think about him." Ed and Al nodded to the description.

"Come along sweetheart!" Hawkeyes voice echoed from across the hallway. Hearing her footsteps and small pitter patter footsteps following. "It's alright they don't bite." she said coming into the room. In came a child, about shorter than what Roy had described (a little less in inches.), but he did sport brown eyes and black hair.

He walked in with whitish to grayish sweatpants, black boots that resembled the one's Ed and Al wear, save for the blue on the bottom. A thick red jacket on him, he wears a shirt that says _**Makenai **_under it in big blue letters on a white shirt. Though he did come in he didn't make eye contact with the elrics. Merely looking in another direction. They could tell he was blushing, due to so many eyes watching him.

"Oh great another short kid in the army? Give me a break." said a government official. Thinking it was meant towards him, Edward was about to scream crap at him. However, the child felt a red tinge go above his head, getting angry and facing behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Edward and the child yelled at him. "Whoa whoa whoa! I get it! I was just teasing!" the man snickered before walking off. Edward was gritting his teeth, the child was growling. "His name's William. As you can see he can become defensive about his size."

"I know what you mean." Al said giggling. Ed and William faced each other, the black haired blushing a little more, what can be seen on his tan skin. He rubbed the back of his head, giggling as well at the unison shout of size defense. "So you hate people talking about your height too huh? I'm Edward, the fullmetal Alchemist. Call me Ed. That's Alphonse my brother. You can call him Al."

Now familiar with the alchemists names, he could tell there was something special between them. He smiled at them both. "Pleased to meet you! I am what people call the 'moonlight' alchemist!" he was rather cheery towards Ed. Ed smiled back at him. "Moonlight huh? Can you show us here?" he asked head tilted.

"I really wish I could, but I can only activate most of it when I see the moon at night." he said scratching the back of his head. Ed nodded. "Ok. You can show me and Al when the weather clears. Stay with us at the meantime." Ed said holding out his hand. The child saw his offer with awe. Not one to leave an offer like this he took it.

He felt... warm inside. He's never felt this before. Usually he would be on his own, but now... he wants to stay. "So what should we do now?" Ed asked. All three of their alchemists stomachs growled. In unison they put hands on them, surprised they were thinking the same thing. "Lets grab a bite to eat huh?" "Yeah!" "Please!" they laughed. "Where are we going to eat?"

**asghdfkljsd**

"I hate milk." Will said to the alchemists. "Wow. He's acting more like you when we're together nii-san." Al concluded. The child just stared at the drink, grumpy faced, not willing to attempt taking a sip.

"You hate milk too? You're just like me. Why not just eat your chicken stir fried, and I'll get you a soda?" Ed asked rubbing Wills head. "Yes!" he said with excitement. Ed left to get a soda from one of the vendors. The restaurant they were eating at sold chinese food, something all three can agree on.

"So what do you like to do for fun William?" Alphonse asked.

"I like to read, sing, eat, sleep and run!" he giggled. "Sounds a lot like us." "You two sure look alike. Are you his twin?" the child asked. "Ehehehe, no not really. I'm younger than him." Al said looking over at Ed talking to a vendor. He couldn't help but see a wondrous pleasant scene surround Ed. His smile was sincere, eyes sparkling.

"Ok I'm back!" Ed shouted. Alphonse snapped from his trance, blushing a tomato red, trying his best to not show Ed.

"You sick Al? You look redder than usual." the blond with ponytail asked. Putting the soda down to Will's side of the table, he was determined what made Al flustered.

"C'mon Al you can tell me." he said. Before Al could say anything, he felt fingers snaking their way around his waist. He couldn't stop the giggles from escaping. This caused Al to turn around, trying to make Ed stop, ending up falling towards him.

He looked up at him. Ed looked down at Al. Their eyes meeting once more, golden to brown, made them think about each other.

'_**He's so cute. I wish I could just scoop him up and tell him he'd be with me forever. After all we've been through, he deserves being**_** happy****.**' Edward thought.

'_**Niisan is the best. All I want to do is stay within his arms**_** forever.**' Al could only think. "BONJOUR!" a random voice erupted from behind Edward, causing him to hug Al harder. "What the Fuji was that for?" Ed screamed practically hissing at the man. He had a brown jacket, but at the same time...

"Je ne te comprends pas! Tu ne peux parler Francais?" Both Ed and Al turned into white figures, three dots appearing behind them.

"Est que tu peux parler francais?!" he asked again slowly. Blue shame appeared on both the Elrics. Sweat dropping half of the time even. "Je suis perdre! Il y a un person que peux parler francais?" He said asking around the restaurant.

"Je peux parler francais!... mais un petit." that familiar voice. Al and Ed turned their heads to William, with a deadpanned expression. Although that was his response, the man didn't mind one bit.

"A! Tu est jeune por francais! Qui vous a appris?" "Ehehehe, j'apprende sur mon proppre." the child said scratching the back of his head.

That's when he came back to his question. "Oh! Oui, oui. Je suis perdre. Tu save le directoire de L'Amestris? Je ven pour l'aventures." he said bluntly.

Will took a moment to think, snapped his fingers rummaged behind his seat and took out a map of Amestris. "Vous etes ici. Le plus proche hotel et ici." the child said one finger at the restaurant, then at a hotel.

"Ah, merci beaucoup! Il est un bonne enfant! Vous devez être deux parents fiers! Au revoir!" he said rushing out the door. "Au revoir!" He sat back down looking at the two, smiling at the man's last sentence. They looked at him in shock.

"Wow. I didn't know you could speak French." "So young too." Ed spoke then Al. "What was that weirdo saying?" Ed asked still unnerved from the random shout.

"He was lost and asking for a map of the city. I said I could speak French but merely a little. He was alright and I pulled out a map." he finished with an onion ring to his mouth.

"Do you know any other languages? Y'know besides French and English." Ed asked. "Spanish." he said. "That's amazing! You must be very trilingual! By the way what did that man say at the end before he left Will?" Al asked a bit curious.

"Oh! He said thank you so much! You are a good child! You two must be proud parents! So long!" the two Elrics didn't know what to think. Of course they knew the child for about 3 hours, and yet people think he's theirs? They sighed in unison. Thinking it was about time to go, they did so. Leaving a few coins of change for anyone to pick up and they left.

For the remainder of the afternoon that was left, Edward decided it was time to take them to anywhere that seemed fun. He took them both where they had a train ride for at least two or more people to fit on one ride. Edward went in, took Al's hand to sit next to him, to which Al complied smiling. Al picked up Will an placed him on his lap.

The train started and off they went. There wasn't a radio necessarily, only the music through some big audio. To most of the holiday songs Will sang along too, usually in different melodies to make it sound cooler. Ed and Al literally felt happy that he was happy. Even if just knowing him for the afternoon, he really did somehow fit in.

The child was giggling at the end of a song, turned to face them and saw a plant hanging from the top of the cart. They looked up and of course there it was. **Mistletoe.** Both of them blushed, neither moving a muscle. Will tilted his head at their behavior. "What's the matter? What happens when you see a plant like that?" he asked absentmindedly. A facepalm in his head, Ed decided to show him. "This."

He took Alphonse's chin, and connected their lips. Ed had his eyes closed, whilst Al slowly closed his. Some moans escaped, Will shifting an eyebrow down, the other up. The weather had changed from rainy snow, to just a pure cloudiness. No wonder the music played. Al was relishing his moment with Edward, the other doing the same.

Secretly on the inside they thought '_**should I tell**_** him?**'. That one thought, made them break from about a 20 second kiss and look at each other. Not sure if either one of them were going to speak, they blurted out what they thought in their heads.

"I love you more than I'm supposed to!" they shouted in unison. They gasped. Faces still red, they took into each others words. "R...Really Al?" "Niisan?" they asked. "Yes." again unison. Even though they weren't twins, it was still funny.

"This is sort of why I was sad." Al said face down. "What do you mean?" Ed asked confused.

"Well... I don't ever want to be away from you. But if I ever wanted to make you a gift without telling you, I couldn't due to... this curse." he said. A few tears may have escaped, but Ed wiped them away with his fingers. Ed smiled. "Al don't be ridiculous. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." he said smooching his forehead.

Al practically glomped Ed. Ed snaked his arms around his waist letting their warmth combine. "You have a curse?" The child they knew was there but didn't forget about. Al looked out at him. "Yeah. Alchemy uses to restore his body, but he can't go anywhere without me nearby." he said. "I'm sorry." "Don't be! I was in a body of armor before! Having a body back is great believe me, this... curse is just a minor setback." Al concluded.

Will looked at them in awe. Alchemy to bring someone back? Yet a minor aspect to overlook. He smiled at them. "Well as long as you have each other, you'll be just fine." Ed and Al literally just felt like hugging him but thought something better. They smooched his cheeks out of nowhere.

The child ended up jumping out of the cart, thankfully it stopped beforehand. "Wh-What was that for?!" he asked unsure of that event. "Mistletoe." they said. "Oh. Right." the Elric's hopped out holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Humph! hehhhhhhh." an escaped groan escaped Al's mouth, stretching his arms over himself, pulling Ed close. Ed did the same.<p>

They missed having outings at night like this. Especially at night. The snow storm had finally passed Amestris. The night was cold, but the elric's snuggled. They were at a forest clearing on a cliff, laying on a tree watching the Moon rise in front of them. No animal was out, only wolves but far away from where they were.

William was busy looking at the flowers that were in the crescent moon shape. They looked as though new. Must have a very rough exterior to survive the weather in these cases. They seemed to dance and embark on the moonlight. Ed and Al enjoyed watching the boy just go out his own ways of finding fun. "Hey Al?" Ed piped.

"Yes, niisan?"

"Do you know how to dance?" Ed asked. Alphonse sweat dropped. With a small smile, he scratched his cheek, laughing a bit. "Well, I don't know how to either." Sighing Ed just shrugged.

"Dammit. I really wanted to try dancing with you." he said closing his eyes. Al shrugged as well. But he found it authentic that Ed wanted to dance with him... despite there not being any music... Nor a fitting dance floor.

"You know what? How's about we just slow dance to any song we know." He got up, giving a hand to Al. They got in the middle of the clearance right before the small garden.

"Where should we start?" Al asked. "You tell me." He said putting Al's right hand on his shoulder. Taking Al's left hand into his right, they slowly start swaying back and forth.

One of the flowers Will was holding, began to emanate a golden hue. flickering even. The whole garden began reimbursing the same glow. The Elric's weren't too bothered, mainly focused on each other. That power ended up trailing to where they were. Engulfing the ground and the big tree, Will started to see little diamonds fall from the sky.

The ground turned hard with every step the two took. Ed kept smiling, making Al blush even giggle. The whole place seemed as if it was painted in a pure gold. But only their location. Will watched this. Next to him was the same silhouette of a woman. She stayed watching them as well. Will opened his mouth trying to be sure she was there.

_**Sotto mimi o sumashite**_  
><em><strong>Amayakana toiki<strong>_

"Hey Al?" "Yes Ed?" their dancing continued.

_**Jitto me o korashite**_  
><em><strong>Mabuta ni moonlight kagayaki dasu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata no negao mitei rudakede<strong>_  
><em><strong>konnani mune ga shimetsukera reruno<strong>_

"If at any point you wanted to..." "Yeah?" Will was humming to a song in his head.

_**Yoru no mahou no fuuin ha**_  
><em><strong>nattemitsuke niyukou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zutto yumemiteta Anata dakeni<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Tatta hitotsuno)<strong>_

"You know... Spend the rest of your life with me. Would you do it?" He asked looking into his eyes with pain. "Niisan." Al said. He mostly took it into thought. Of course Alphonse would marry Edward in a heartbeat! But just where would they get a chance to do so?

_**Doko ni aruno? densetsu no umi**_  
><em><strong>Shizukani hikari ha natsu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Glass no crystal (shinjite ite)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ai o te nii rete sono toki sotto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mikiude no naka glass no crystal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kagaya kidasu no ima eien ochi katte<strong>_  
><em><strong>–Moonlight<strong>_

Will raised his gloved hands. The crescent shaped moons on the tops were glowing gold. Just two claps from the hands. He showed them to the couple, making the shapes fly right at them.

They were twirling into place with them both.

_**Sotto sasa yaite Ama yakana kotoba**_  
><em><strong>Futto me o akete<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata ni moonlight kaga yaki dasu<strong>_

"Wh-What's happening?" Al asked. Ed held him, making sure these weird shapes didn't end up stealing him. "It's alright." Wills voice echoed.

The two turned their heads, who saw his hands glowing. They nodded at him.

_**Anata ni fureru tada sore dakede**_  
><em><strong>Konna ni atsuku hohoen deshi mauno<strong>_

The shapes ended up spinning again, making them turn into a whole circle. The light turned silver, engulfing the Elric brothers. They felt it as if calming and pleasant. Small threads ended up going around the both of them.

_**Tsuki no mariyoku no fuuin hanatteMitsuke ni yukou**_  
><em><strong>Zutto yumemiteta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Atashi dakeni<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Tatta hitotsu no)<strong>_

The automail that was upon Ed's right arm and left leg ended up glowing white. Alphonse could feel something on him about to give.

_**Doko ni aruno? densetsu no hoshi**_  
><em><strong>Shizukani hikari ha natsu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silver crystal (shinjite ite)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata to musubareru sono toki sotto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Matsu te no saki kara silver crystal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kobore ochiruno ima eien nidaki shimete<strong>_  
><em><strong>–Moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>–Moonlight<strong>_

Such a soft feeling that Ed felt on his arm and leg... Wait arm and leg?!

Putting his arm to his face, Edward felt the glove on his hand. The coat around his arm, the pants leg around his left leg. His shoe! Then suddenly he looked up to Alphonse, looking up in his direction. There was a lock of some sort. It looked like it was cracking all over.

It ended up shattering. Loud but not incredibly loud. Just for all three of them to hear. Al somehow felt... free in a sense. All that scenery that happened, even the song they were hearing slowly disappeared. The Elric's looked towards William.

The crescent shaped images seemed to have faded from his hands. They watched him smile at them, and watched the woman in silver next to him. They could see her smile, just like Will, and faded away. The most distinct feature was the same crescent moon, but it was on her forehead. She faded away.

"You have been healed." Will spoke. The two were unsure what to think. "Alphonse! Your curse is gone. Edward. You have been given your arm and leg back." he raised his two hands once more.

"The two crescent moons that were upon my hands were meant heal. One for each. You both can live the lives you want more, now." he said walking towards them.

"You... You mean. That wasn't Alchemy?" Ed asked. Will sighed, smiling. "It was the purinsesu who helped out. If it not been for her, I couldn't heal you on my own." he finished. AL couldn't believe this. Those crescent moons were almost like wishes he could make, and in order to do that, that lady in a silver gown had to be there.

"So is that why you wanted the light of the full moon? To get aide from that princess?" Al put it together. Will nodded. "I don't know what that was, but I'm going to give it the name moon alchemy. The science of healing people using the Full Moon's power. Besides the princess I don't know about... Sje, and you, really helped us out." Ed said.

Finally with them, Ed picked him up. Embracing him. The child wrapped his arms around Ed's neck. Alphonse joined in the embrace as well. "Thank you." they both said, smooching his forehead. "You're welcome... Daddies." he responded laughing.

The Elric's giggled at the thought of being parents, and he really did fit with them. Being put down, yet still holding both of their hands, Ed piped up once more. "So Al... When do you think it would be a great time to propose?" he asked.

Alphonse gave him a response through their lips. With that Ed smiled, getting on one knee. "Alphonse Elric, will you marry me?" he asked. Al smiled, practically tearing up. "Yes." Out of all the places he had to get proposed to, here was the best spot for Al. "Then it's official." Ed responded standing up. He took out two silver rings, with glimmering topaz's in each of them.

He kissed Al deep, Al returning the pressure. Will was literally watching them. The moon was a great background for the both of them kissing. They stopped looking into each others eyes. Embracing each other. Will walked around to stand in front of them. Ed and Al literally felt whole, and having a son made it all the better. Al holding Ed's hand, their others on Will's shoulders watching the moon rise higher. Yeah. Moon Alchemy is a whole new thing for them both. Just needed an extra something to make it work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, the french song at the beginning is by Carla Bruni. She is an amazing singer and guitarist. If no ones caught on to the romance song put near the end, it's called Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (Illusion Silver Quartz). It has an amazing way of setting the mood, and I just love the singers. Of course it is a bit sudden for Ed and Al to gain a child so quickly, but what can I say? I love my OC interacting with them. **_

_**Also, I'm mainly (ONLY for that matter) REFERRING to the moon princess from Sailor Moon. I do realize their 'marriage' was quick as well but, there you go!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Leave reviews if any!**_


End file.
